


Two Hearts

by SherlockWatson_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/pseuds/SherlockWatson_Holmes
Summary: John and Sherlock have lived together for 14 months and have recently entered a romantic relationship.They can't stop telling their friends just how much they love each other.





	1. Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addicted2hugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted2hugh/gifts), [maartiinkaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maartiinkaa/gifts), [AllHeartsAreBroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHeartsAreBroken/gifts), [smolteabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolteabee/gifts).

> Each chapter is exactly 221 words long, and although they appear unrelated, they follow a linear narrative.
> 
> Written for my Spice Girls, who think I'm an evil angst queen ;)

Martha Hudson finds her troublesome tenant sitting at her kitchen table one evening, frowning at a blueberry muffin as if it is solely responsible for the world’s troubles. He’s picking it apart, making a mess rather than eating it. She sits down opposite him.

‘Are you alright, dear? Something’s bothering you, I can tell. You haven’t argued, have you?’

‘No, Hudders, everything is fine… Better than fine. John is wonderful, luminescent, a bright spot in the dull monotony of a caseless world… Yet I’ve left him sleeping in _our _bed, to sit in my landlady’s kitchen.’ He ruffles his hands through his hair in frustration, ‘It’s perfect… Too perfect… Everything I have ever wanted. What if it doesn’t last? What if I lose him?’

‘Oh, Sherlock… You’ve only been together a week!’ She chuckles, patting his hand. ‘You need to relax, let it happen naturally. When was the last time you had a relationship?’

‘1997.’

‘Exactly! You’ve spent a year pining after your good doctor; this is bound to feel strange for a while.’

‘That’s just it! It doesn’t feel strange, it feels _right._ More exhilarating than chasing a murder suspect, more exciting than an impossible mystery, more infuriating than that bloody Rubik’s cube he bought me for Christmas. Just… _more!’ _

‘I think you’re in love, dear.’

‘Yes… Yes, I am.’


	2. John and Molly

Three weeks after they started their relationship, Sherlock sent John to Barts to collect some samples from Molly Hooper. John, being the kind-hearted person that he is, offers to take her out for lunch as a thank you. God knows Sherlock would never thank her.

They sit with their sandwiches, enjoying the sunshine, while John nervously wonders how to bring up his new relationship status.

‘Um… Molly? There’s something… We’re keeping this pretty quiet, but I thought you should know, Sherlock and I are…’

‘Oh… that’s… lovely, John.’

‘Christ, it feels so good to finally tell someone. Not that we’ve been keeping it a secret, but… it feels like it’s been _my _elicit secret for the last year!’

‘The whole year?!’

‘Yeah’, he blushes, ‘From the beginning, my heart literally skipped a beat when I looked into those gorgeous eyes. Now, we’re both doctors, Molls, we know that’s not possible, yet… there are many impossible things where that man is concerned.’

‘Yeah… I know.’

‘Oh, Molly, I’m sorry… of course you do.’

'No, no… it’s fine. I’m happy for you both. I’m happy he finally has someone that gives him the love he deserves.’

‘Thanks, Molls. You know something, when we first got together… suddenly all of those cheesy love songs on the radio made sense. They were all about him.’


	3. Sherlock and Mycroft

‘Does he treat you well?’

Mycroft’s voice jolts Sherlock from his mind palace. He fights not to visibly jump at the shock, refusing to give his brother the pleasure of knowing he surprised him.

'What?' Sherlock opens his eyes but doesn’t move; hands steepled under his chin in his thinking pose.

Mycroft sighs, ‘You know what I’m talking about. Does he treat you well?’

Sherlock wants to slap the interfering smug pig for even suggesting otherwise.

‘You _know _he does! He treats me better than I deserve, and better than I have any right to expect. We aren’t perfect; we fight, but then we talk, we laugh, we kiss, we _love… _I’m _happy, _Mycroft.’ He looks up at his brother, seeing the soft look in his eyes, ‘… And then there’s the sex…’ He smirks, with a twinkle in his eye.

Mycroft tries to speak, but struggles to find the words, colour rising to his cheeks at the thought of his brother like _that._ His horrified expression will keep Sherlock smiling for some time.

‘His love gives me the confidence to be myself. I’ve never had that before, Mycroft. Maybe you should find someone who can do that for you.’

Sherlock closes his eyes again, dismissing the other man.

‘You have my blessing, brother mine.’

‘I’m sure I didn’t ask for it.’


	4. John and Mrs. Hudson

‘If you break that boy’s heart, John Watson…’

Mrs. Hudson has biscuits, of course she does. An Englishwoman can’t make a decent threat without supplying tea and biscuits first. It was the smell of her baking that had lured John downstairs that morning. He hasn’t seen his landlady since he and Sherlock had become a couple, though she clearly knows. Whether that’s because Sherlock told her - or because she’s heard some… things - he doesn’t want to know.

‘Hey! I hope you’re giving him the same warning!’

‘He could never hurt you, dear.’ She pats his hand rather patronisingly, as though she’s explaining something obvious to a child.

‘No, aside from the occasional experimental drugging, I know he would never hurt me intentionally. Honestly, now I know how he feels about me, I’m surprised I couldn’t see it before. The way he looks at me…’ He trails off, smiling like a sap, ‘I love him, Mrs H. He’s an infuriating bastard, and a more than a little mad, but he’s kind, and loyal, and surprisingly romantic. He runs me baths, with candles and –’ He coughs awkwardly.

‘Oh, lovely!’ She shrieks, genuinely overjoyed. ‘Are you happy, John?’

‘Happier than I’ve ever been. I go to sleep each night with a smile on my face because I know I’ll wake up next to him.’


	5. Sherlock and Lestrade

‘So… you and John?’

‘Yes, what about us.’

They are in Lestrade’s office after Sherlock had solved a simple burglary case. While he’s attempting to give his statement in words that Scotland Yard will actually understand, Lestrade springs the unexpected question on him, out of the blue.

‘Heard a little rumour that you two had finally got your heads out of your arses.’

Sherlock’s embarrassed; he didn’t foresee actually having this conversation, assuming John would have done it by now and that they would just carry on as normal. ‘Yes… we may have done. A few months ago, actually.’

‘No need to be embarrassed mate, we’ve all kinda known it was coming for a while. Since you met him, if I’m honest’, he chuckles at the memory of the taxi driver case. ‘You should be proud of yourself; you’ve got a good catch.’

‘Yes, I _know_ he’s hot, Gavin, but he’s _mine! _Keep your hands off or I’ll murder you in your sleep.’

‘Woah, easy there. I’m not after your man, Sherlock. I’m not gay.’

‘That’s what John said’, he smirks.

‘Yeah, fair point’, Lestrade laughs and the awkwardness dissipates.

‘So… how’s it going so far?’

‘It’s all frighteningly domestic, Graham… He’s become my favourite place. In my mind palace. When I go in search of peace, I go to John.’


	6. John and Mycroft

John is waiting for his next patient when Mycroft Holmes saunters into his office, as if it’s his own.

‘It appears I have received the happy announcement, at last. Eighteen months later than I’d hoped, but then you are both quite slow to notice the obvious.’

‘Morning, Mycroft’, John sighs.

‘I’m sure I don’t have to tell you what will happen if you –’

John interrupts with a burst of laughter, ‘If this is the “break his heart and I’ll kill you” speech, you’re a bit late. Mrs. Hudson gave me that weeks ago!’

Mycroft smiles; the first genuine smile John has seen him give. ‘She’s a wonderful woman. It surprises me that she chose to love my brother. In fact, it often surprises me that _you _chose to love him.’

‘Loving Sherlock wasn’t a choice. It was a necessity. He makes me the happiest man alive, and I don’t care what anyone thinks about us… even you.’

‘I always knew you would be good for him, Dr. Watson.’

‘I love him unconditionally; just the way he loves me. It’s as simple as that. Before me, nobody took the time to see him for the beautiful human being he really is, behind the genius and the dramatic coat. He is the most remarkable man I’ve ever met.’

‘Welcome to the family, John.’


	7. Sherlock and Molly

Sherlock adjusts the zoom on his microscope, mumbling quietly to the substance on the slide below the lens, rather than to the woman sitting by his side. 

‘Why do I still panic when he takes my hand? My heart rate increases, I can’t think clearly… Reciting the names of the bones in his hand, to calm myself down… Idiotic.’

‘Sherlock, do you realise you’re talking out loud?’

Sherlock suddenly looks up, blushing with embarrassment when he realises he isn’t alone, ‘Um… Molly.’

‘It’s okay, Sherlock. John told me a few weeks ago. What is it you’re worrying about?’

‘Oh, nothing, really. I’m just so… new at this.’ He turns his attention back to the microscope, finding it easier to talk without making eye contact. ‘His voice and his smile give me the most unusual feeling. Deep down in the pit of my stomach. I don’t have the words to describe it… which is unlike me.’

‘Butterflies.’ Molly smiles, softly.

‘_Butterflies? _They aren’t _butterflies. _It’s clearly a chemical reaction, an increase in dopamine and serotonin caused by…’ He trails off. ‘Yes, alright, he gives me butterflies. Happy?’

‘Ecstatic!’ She grins at him, teasingly.

‘I’m surprised our relationship makes you so happy, Molly.’

‘I care about you, Sherlock, your happiness is important to me.’

‘No need to worry; I’m the luckiest man alive.’


	8. John and Lestrade

‘He was amazing today, wasn’t he? I’m so proud of him, of everything he’s accomplished. He’s been through so much…’ John takes a sip of his beer, washing away the lump forming in his throat.

Greg Lestrade smiles at him over the rim of his own glass.

‘It’s going well, then? What’s it been, six months?’

‘Yeah… I fall in love with him more every single day.’

Lestrade doesn’t know what to say; this level of emotion is entirely out of character for his friend. At least it had been, before he’d started dating Sherlock.

‘He leaves me these little notes around the flat… Saying how much he loves me. Sometimes he finds it easier to express himself that way. Honestly, you’d be amazed by how romantic he can be. He buys me presents, cooks me dinner… I get foot massages, too!’ He suddenly looks embarrassed. ‘Don’t you dare tell him I told you all this, he’ll kill me.’

‘Maybe not… When he first told me about you two, he threatened to murder me if I made a move on you.’

John chokes on his beer, ‘You’re kidding?’

‘Nope’

‘I’m going to tease him something chronic’, he laughs. ‘He has no need to worry; ever since the day I met him, no-one else has been worth thinking about. He’s my home.’


	9. Sherlock and Mike

Sherlock places a large bottle of high-quality spiced rum onto the lab bench in front of Mike Stamford.

‘Oh, hello Sherlock. What’s this?’

‘It’s a thank you. For introducing me to John… I don’t think I would be here today if you hadn’t.’

‘My pleasure, mate. Truly.’ Mike grins, ‘I take it you’ve crossed the line at last?’

‘Oh, yes… A few months ago. We were going to mention it on the blog, but… part of me wants to keep it quiet. To protect him from those that want to hurt me. You know I’d lay my life down for his in a heartbeat.’

‘You would have done that from the minute you laid eyes on him. I’m not judging you; he’s a great bloke, an incredible doctor, and a bloody brave man. Can’t say I ever saw him settling down with anyone, certainly not a man… But something told me you were just what he needed, and vice versa.’

‘You’re more perceptive than I gave you credit for’, he smiles softly at his friend. ‘John Watson is the single most incredible man on the planet. An endlessly fascinating puzzle I will never stop trying to solve.’

‘You’re completely smitten. It’s a bit sickening, really.’

‘If I’ve done one thing right in my life, it was falling in love with him.’


	10. John and Mike

‘Did you know you saved my life that day? January twenty-ninth? Bumping into you _literally_ saved my life.’

‘You mean the day you met Sherlock?’ Mike asks, confused.

‘Yeah… Sometimes, someone walks into your life and makes you realise why it never worked with anyone else. Somehow that insane, genius, lunatic, managed to seduce my _mind. _How could I not fall in love with that?’

Mike is at a loss for how to respond. The awkwardness is thankfully interrupted by the text alert from John’s phone. John glances at the screen and his entire face lights up.

‘Guess that’s him then?’ Mike smirks.

‘Yes… He sends me these texts, randomly throughout the day, just to remind me that he’s thinking about me.’ He smiles softly, and his eyes are sparkling with happiness. ‘He’s my other half, Mike, my soulmate. The past six months have been the happiest months of my life.’

‘I’m glad to see you’re both so happy, John. I knew you were both in desperate need of an intervention, hoped you could be that for each other. And I might have known about Sherlock’s military kink, but that’s another story.’

‘_Mike!_ Ha! I’m definitely asking you to be my best man now. I need to hear those stories.’

‘Best man?’

‘Yep. I’m going to ask him to marry me.’


	11. Sherlock to John

'John, before I met you I was a shell of a man; a brain and its transport. I didn’t want love in my life because I’d only seen its negative side. Considering I’m a genius, I can be supremely ignorant at times.

Looking at you now, standing before me, I couldn’t possibly love you more. Yet I know I will, tomorrow.

My love for you is a power surge overloading my brain. It does make the work a little more difficult, but I find myself caring less about that than I should.

You are my first thought in the morning, and my last thought before I sleep. If I’m lucky, I dream of you, too.

You surround me; seep into my pores. I breathe you in. This love consumes me, it’s all encompassing, and I never want it to stop.

I think it was love at first sight, I just didn’t realise it at the time. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were going to be in my life forever. The alternative was simply not acceptable. Back then, the cases were everything, but now nothing is more important than you. 

John Watson, I am hopelessly, irrevocably, _unquestionably_, in love with you. And with this ring, I am promising that you will _never _stop being my priority.'


	12. John to Sherlock

‘Sherlock. Let me start by saying that ever since the day we met, you have made me a better man – the kind of man I really want to be – and I love you more than I ever thought was possible. I love you, not only for who you are, but for who I am when I’m with you.

I honestly don’t know how I managed to exist before I knew who you were. How did I live in a world without your brilliance? You are the best thing that could ever have happened to me.

I think I fell for you the moment you deduced my whole life story from my tan lines and my mobile phone. You are incredible. I still cannot wrap my head around the fact that I get to have all of this now; that I get to have you, in every way possible.

You deserve so much, Sherlock. Please always remember that I chose you, and I will always choose you. In any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you.

Today, with this ring, I’m promising you that I will be standing by your side from this moment, until the end of time. As my best friend, my colleague, my infuriating flatmate, and now, as my husband.

You own my heart, Sherlock Watson-Holmes.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after! :)
> 
> Thank you for all the love you have given this little fic. I appreciate each and every comment.
> 
> Come and chat to me on Twitter: @SherlockW_H


End file.
